


Fiat Iustitia et Pereat Mundus

by Aeimnestos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Because I have no idea where I am going with it, Cheating Derek Hale, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Familiars, M/M, Magic-Freeform, Magical Claduia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mythology - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeimnestos/pseuds/Aeimnestos
Summary: Secrets came in to light. Stiles is driven in to a path that he did not choose. After the clear evidence of his -ex- boyfriend's betrayal, Stiles' life has gone awry. This is a story of betrayal and justice through vengeance.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Others, Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 84
Kudos: 268





	1. Chapter One: Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Necklace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450962) by [Jeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeah/pseuds/Jeah). 



> After I read the first part of Jeah's "I love owning you" series, little bit of story ideas began to reveal themselves to me. Today they posted their second part of their series. After I read that part, this story wrote itself, I knew I had to put it down. Betrayal has been always a touchy subject for me. Everytime I read cheating stories, I always think about what should cheated part do. And with this story I am hoping vent up some of my ideas in vivid way. 
> 
> In the next chapters there would be some gore and triggers.  
> Also English is not my first language so sorry in advance.  
> Lastly this story a takes up from last part of Jeah's Series, for Jeah's story was my insparition I am gifting this fic to them, which also my first fic.

After Stiles sent his last message to Scott, he opened his message thread with Derek just for the sake of it. There were no new messages of course. Since he left for New York in order to wrap his unfinished businesses, Derek did not try to reach for him. Stiles was beside himself with nerves. The night before Derek left, he and Stiles got into a great fight, because Derek ,as always as he did, stood up Stiles again. So Stiles went to his empty wait for Derek but he never came. Well he came but it was nearly morning. As expected Stiles asked questions and Derek blew him off. There were screams mostly from Stiles’ part. But last words were said by Derek.  
**“You do not own me, Stiles! I am not your bitch! I do as I please!”** He said them so much fervour and venom that Stiles was speechless. In those silent moments, he left. Hence the nerves of Stiles. He was practically vibrating. Derek was ghosting him; the other Derek made him think weird stuff. He waited a little bit more. He was feeling like people are looking at him. Why he is doing this to me he thought. Why he says he loves and he leaves me like that. He was asking himself the same question again and again while he was leaving the airport. Stiles were so sad since Derek left, even Scott was not talking to him other than pack business. All of pack members were either fucking Jackson’s “bitch” Derek or hanging out without him. His father was taking double shift after double shift. Before whole of New York ordeal at least he was giving solace to himself by repeating sentence _“at least I have Derek.”_ like a mantra. 

-Still lying to yourself, I see.  
-Shut up!  
-Eloquent as ever.

Stiles chose to not dignify that. Other than necklace that he made, he had other surprises for Derek too. Apparently he had magic. He had found out his new abilities after a heavy panic attack. He was alone in his room. Derek had postponed their date due to some omega scent he found in the preserve thus he had to check pack territory. His dad on the other hand had to take extra hours in the station due to some paperwork. His loneliness became a new normal for him recently. He began to find himself alone more and more since he began to date Derek. Which was quite ironic. He was the boyfriend of the Alpha but pack was shutting him out. Derek was calling him out for pack business less and less and according to him, he was doing it in order to protect him. So again he was alone in his room, and everything came down crashing. His thoughts, thanks to his ADHD, went astray to past, to loss of his mom, to his loneliness consequently to his present. Before he could understood or stopped what is happening, he went in to a spiral of self-hate and despair. _“I rot everything I touch.”_ was his last coherent thought. When he came to his senses after hours of his self-pity party, he found a raven in in his room. “Huh, I must have opened the window for air.” He mumbled while he was getting up from the floor. Then he froze, window was still closed. 

-Ahh, you are not the brightest crayon in the drawer, are you?  
Stiles jumped with a squeak, and turned to source of voice. It was the raven.  
-This is a dream, it must be dream! I must be sleeping, it is normal panic attacks are exhausting.  
-No, you are not. I wish you were sleeping but no you are awake and apparently I am the only good thing in your miserable life.  
-And what are you exactly? A new threat for fine people of Beacon Hills?  
-I am a familiar. Threat part is yet to be determined. 

Familiars, Stiles knew them, rather knew of them. They were manifestations of their owner’s magic and well their companions. Familiars were eyes and ears, spies and many things for magic practitioners. After Stiles became sure of he remembered everything. He began to analyse the bird. It was not so different than any other raven he saw. Only there is different glint in its eyes. A glint that indicates some sort of intelligence to his watchful eyes. 

-Who is your master? What they want?  
-My master… That would be you. And what do you want Mieczyslaw?  
-How do you know my name?

His question made the bird snort, or it was the only thing he could call the sound bird made. Bird flew to top of his book case and gave him a condescending look from his higher vantage-point. 

-Were you not listening to me? I said I am your familiar. I am very manifestation of your magic. I was with you for all life. Everything you saw, I saw. Everything you heard, I heard. Every thought you though appeared in my mind. There was nothing, not a minuscule thing you were able to hide from me. And it will be like that for the rest of life. You and I, my dear master, are in this together.

Stiles took a few steps back. It was too much. It must be a lie. Why someone as ordinary as him had magic? With a sigh, he sat on his bed. He put his hand to his face. He was nobody. He was just a puny human with no brain to mouth filter and ADHD. He was not good at sports, yes he was smart but not smart as Lydia. He was not good with anything, he was just ordinary, average.  
-Obviously you were not.

Stiles lowered his hand from his face and looked at the bird. He must be going crazy. Finally, his thoughts and his brain managed to drive him crazy. Next thing he knew he was going to Eichen House. Bird flew from book case to floor and stood in front of him.

-Nonsense, I have waited for ten years. You are not dismissing me as some sort of illusion conjured up by your brain. Look Stiles, I know it is a lot but hear me out. You need to go to attic and find your mother’s recipe books. I can’t hold my appearance any longer you are not powerful enough. See you soon.

And in a blink the bird was gone. Stiles continued to look at the spot where the bird was standing seconds ago for a few more minutes. And with a snort for his apparent naiveté, he went to look for said books. There was a little hope in his hearth, because if he really had magic, finally he could be full-fledged member of the pack and stand with his boyfriend against the enemies. When he opened the box that contained his late mom’s recipe books, he saw that books were glowing. When he last read them he was trying to learn his mother’s recipes but the writing was so bad they were illegible. Even though they were glowing, Stiles still didn’t trust his mind, so with shaking hands he took the book that was on the top. He identified his mother’s curvy letters. 

_My dear Mischief,  
if you are reading this, it means I have failed to heal myself. Magic is forsaking me because I have committed a great crime which is my only regret other than leaving you alone in this world so soon and so young. World is dangerous place for people like us. Normally our magic comes to us when we are child but since I am terminally ill and I have no one to trust, I had to put a barrier in your mind so that your magic will manifest itself in much later date. For that I am sorry. I am sorry I won’t be with you, while you are learning your magic. But fear not my dear boy; I am sure you will be able to overcome this hardship perfectly. After all, you are the last of Gajos. Our family was known for their skills and power. Yet with time we dwindled, I was the last Gajos until you were born. Now with a heavy hearth I pass that title to you. In these books you can find beginners spells that every magic practitioner can do. But after you learned them, you need to choose a path for yourself and your magic. I am sure your familiar will help you with that.  
Make me proud. Make our family proud. Most important them all be happy my dear Mischief.  
Claudia Stilinski nee Gajos_

So after a respectable time with crying, Stiles began to study. After all he had nothing more than time since Derek was blowing off their dates more then he came. As it was custom, he did not tell anybody until he was ready to choose path for his magic. Now months later when he was ready to tell, he wanted to tell Derek first. Because much to his familiar chagrin, he chose to became a druid so he can be with his pack forever as their emissary and help them. His familiar was not happy with his decision since according to him, only people with no good low level of magic became druids. They had so insignificant level of magic; they had to stick with herbs and sigils. Because of their lack of magical power, they often had no familiars. 

-So we are going to Derek’s loft.  
-You know I hate when you listen to my thoughts and comment. And yes we are going to Derek’s loft. I want to tell him first while we are alone. We will wait him there.  
-Okay.

Stiles snorted his familiar’s disinterest. From the beginning he did not like Derek at all. And Stiles had no idea. When he confronted him about it, the bird only said that werewolf was rubbing him to wrong way. Stiles did not want to inquire that alley no more even though he did not understand. After he parked his jeep, he took the flowers and the necklace from passenger seat and entered the building. His familiar chose the most convenient way for him directly fly balcony of the Derek loft.

After his climb, Stiles entered to the loft while swearing the elevator which is not working most of the time. And then he froze. There were people in Derek’s bed. He could not see their faces clearly because of the light coming from the windows shining to his face. But surely they were sleeping and naked. Most likely they were human because if they were werewolves they would have hear him coming in. So in order to take advantage of their blissful ignorance, he created a sound barrier around the bed began to his walk. He conjured fire in his hand, mentally called his familiar to his side. But his familiar chose to land on bedpost. It was weird, if they were people who had hostile intentions; his familiar would came to him. So he put of the fire in his hands, continued to walk. When he came nearer he saw that one of them was Scott. So he must have brought his older lover to here in order to fuck him Stiles thought. Melissa must have been in home. And then Stiles come a little bit nearer to find out who Scott’s lover was. It was a man that was clear but he was sleeping facedown and bedspread was covering all of his body. And then mysterious man turned in his sleep. Stiles first saw the collar around man’s neck. Apparently Scott was a kinky lad. And then he saw his face it was Derek. His Derek! And he was naked, because bedspread was not covering his body anymore. He felt all of his blood became ice in his veins. His vision was full spots. His brain functions began to stop while he was connecting to dots. All the cancelations of their date, all the late night patrols with Scott, and hell blonde Derek, it all made sense. Before his vision darkened last thing he heard was his familiar’s voice.

-That should be why I never liked those pack of mutts.


	2. Agreements

“It is too early to wake up.”Stiles murmured, when his familiar began to beak it. However, his familiar was nothing if not persistent, so the bird went on with pecking. Stiles groaned and opened his eyes with more force then he ever needed normally. His brain felt like cotton, he tasted death herself in his mouth and he could feel the redness of his eyes. While he tried to sit up, his back and neck complained. They were aching, Stiles’ bed was never the most comfortable thing, but it never caused him so many aches. “I wish I slept in Derek’s bed, it is so much better than mine.” he said to himself. Then he froze, it all came to him again. All that betrayal, Derek’s, Scott’s and all of male body of Beacon Hills Highschool, it came down crashing. Stiles without understanding what it about to happen began to puke. However nothing but gastric juice came out. Stiles remembered lazily that he did not eat anything that day because he was too nervous to see Derek again. And his treacherous brain reminded him again, his eyes welled up with tear and his breaths became erratic. While abyss of panic attack was absorbing him, his familiar began to beak him again. Stiles tried to focus the pattern of it and to anchor himself. Surprisingly it worked out. His mind began to clear, just like he did with many of his traumas he pushed this one to back side of his brain and locked it away. He exhaled one last time and opened his eyes, either way he needed to face world and his mess of a life. What he saw shocked him. He was middle of the preserve near of a stump. “How did I come here?” he asked to his familiar. His familiar flew to top of tree stump so they could look in to each other’s eyes without neither of them cranking their necks.

-After yesterevening’s events, you went in to a shock; your magic became wholly untethered because your mind became so weak. You were going to magically suicide and probably blow up entire neighbourhood with yourself. So I brought you to here, this thing I am standing on is a nemeton, an important place of magic as you know. It absorbed magical shock waves you were emitting and directed them to ley lines.

Stiles opened and closed his mouth several times, while processing the information. He nearly killed himself because of those bastards, no because he was weak. “Why have I to be so weak?” he asked to himself. “You are not weak.” was the answer he was not waiting. He was not even waiting an answer at all. After all the question was hypothetical. He turned his head to source of voice and saw a woman standing just outside of the clearing near a tree. She was wearing a black cloak over her black dress. She was supporting a welcoming smile in her face however her eyes were telling another story. They were purple and full of strange intensity. They were creating some sort of complexity with her porcelain white skin and long black hair. Only colour on her was strange purple of her eyes. While Stiles was analysing her, the woman seemed unfazed. She did not even move from where she was standing; only movement she did was tying her hair up in a messy bun with goose feather that Stiles did not catch come from. After a few pregnant minutes, Stiles threw his caution to the wind and bluntly asked his question to woman appeared from nowhere.  
-Who are you?

The woman smiled even more, rugby red lips parted away and Stiles saw her white teeth. She moved away from the tree line and came to the middle of clearing. She sat on the tree stump and crossed her legs. She put her hand on the chin, leaned forward and looked into Stiles’ eyes. Stiles saw a bit of wonder in her eyes. She continued to look as if she was trying to saw his soul for a sometime, while Stiles contemplating to broke the silence. Just he took a new breath to speak, she spoke.

-You really don’t know who am I?  
Stiles simply shook his head with a confused face. The woman laughed with a joyous laughter which also had a blood freezing undertone. Undertone reminded him laughter you will give while dancing on grave of your blood enemies. After she composed herself she turned to Stiles and talked.

-I am Goddess of Balance, Retribution and Vengeance Nemesis. And you called me here, boy.

Stiles’ eyes widened with fear and terror. He was aware that most deities that modern humans considered mythological were real. According to notes of his mother, magic was based on belief and when thousands of human believed on something, it becomes real no matter how magically inapt those people are. So that is how gods of old came in to being. And with time, thanks to their worshippers and sacrifices they became powerful, powerful than magic itself. They were omnipotent to a level that even after demises of their religions, they got to keep their powers. In a way Stiles’ terror was legitimate because one does not simply call a deity with or without an intention and walk away. Seeing Stiles’ terror, Nemesis connected the dots. She mentally reached to Stiles’ mind and took in all the information. She smiled understandingly.

-It is quite obvious that after all that happened to you, your magic called for justice in a blood thirsty manner, before my sister Themis, I answered your call. So what say you Mieczyslaw? Are you willing to seal the deal? I do not want to pressure you but time is ticking. Tick-tock-tick-tock… 

_“Deal, THE deal!”_ Stiles though deliriously. Nemesis was asking his servitude for life in exchange of more power. Stiles never thought about becoming a warlock, binding his magic and service for more was good on the paper but when you call for a patron you got answers from shady beings, beings with questionable morals at best. So not many people choose to become a warlock, because being warlock for powerful evil being never ends well for humans. Stiles gulped and tried to wet his mouth before he spoke.

-Do… do you wish for my service my lady?  
-You have nice manners, that is good. However, you are bit on the slow side but I can always work with that. At least you are not cocky about the fact that you unconsciously called a deity. I always hate cocky people, Narcissus can vouch about that. And yes, young one I wish to make a deal with you. 

Just before Stiles was about to declare his rejection, he heart his familiar’s voice in his mind. _“You should accept it, Stiles. After the reveal of truths, your mental power diminished greatly. It cannot hold your magical power. The goddess’ blessings will help you with that. She will make you powerful mentally, magically and physically. And I believe she is a harsh but just mistress to serve. We cannot live like this for long, your magic will eventually burn you up. And in the process it will kill you and anybody near you, innocents will die.”_ Stiles closed his mouth with a click. He closed his eyes; his brain still was not functioning properly. He just wanted to sleep and die in his sleep. He was just defeated. “And make them winners by default.” He heard the goddess’ voice saying. She was watching him intently. Stiles felt a new vigour in his soul, his eyes hardened. When he spoke his voice was not wavering.

-I accept to serve you with my magic, life and soul, my lady.  
Nemesis smiled viciously and got up from the stump, she also signalled to Stiles to get up. She extend her right hand, Stiles met her hand with his own right hand. She picked his index finger with goose feather that was no more holding her hair in messy bun and sucked the blood that was gathered. After she was satisfied, she picked her own index finger and Stiles mimicked her sucking. So in matter of seconds, in the bright morning sun Stiles became a lifelong soul-bonded server of Nemesis. Deal was sealed, with that Nemesis took Stiles left hand and put a leash in his hand. She again took Stiles’ right hand and put a rapier. Lastly she gave him a black metal mask with red engravings. Her eyes began to shine brightly. She spoke with an angelic voice.

-From now on until your dying breath, you are my server Mieczyslaw Stilinski. I bestow upon you my blessings; a great luck, a vigorous body, a clear mind and an unyielding hearth. In return I expect from you to carry on my duties. Avenge the innocents, right the wrongs and preserve the balance with retribution. Never forget every action has a consequence, and my dear Mieczyslaw, you are the consequence. Wear the mask I gave you while shedding the bloods of wrong doer and purifying the souls by leashing the bodies. Never, fret you will always do what you must do. It will appear in your mind. 

After she finished her words, she smiled brightly at Stiles. She unclasped her cloak and put it around Stiles’ shoulders. She tenderly caressed his check. Stiles’ eyes welled up one more time but this time it was because of the love he was feeling. She took a step back and spoke.  
-You are good man Mieczyslaw. Your hearth is in the right place. We will have so much fun together.  
With that she turned around and began to walk away. Stiles was watching her back and trying to process what to do next. Before the goddess went out of his eye sight he heard her saying.

-On a side note, you can do whatever you want to those mutts, my dear. It is an open check.


	3. The Game

Since Stiles left his jeep at the loft, he had to walk home. After a solid thirty minutes of walking he reached his house. When he sat down on his bed, he realized even after all the tremulous event he lived trough he was not tired. _“Must be the blessings of goddess.”_ he thought in an absent minded manner. He had the clearest mind since forever, as if his ADHD was cured. All worries that were drowning him down since death of his mother were absent. He felt like he could crash down entire building only with his punches. With a blood curling smile he got up, it was time to bring down Derek Hale and his breeders. Their misery will be his offerings to his lady. _“But first shower.”_ he thought. Just he was about to leave the room, his familiar beat his wings in order to catch his attention.

And it dawned to him; he was now a full ledged magic practitioner, as it was custom he had to name his familiar. Stiles turned the raven. His honey brown eyes locked to bird’s eyes. After a minute, Stiles smiled to bird and talked.

-I name you “Zbawienie”, It means salvation since you become mine. In short we will call you Ze. Are we in agreement, Ze?

Zbawienie bowed his head as if he was in agreement, and flew to Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles began to pet raven’s jet black feathers. And then he sighed and dropped his hand.

-I know you hate them, but we much to do. There is something I need you to do. You will go to his loft and spy on him. After I showered, I will go there too. I want you to rely all that you will see and hear to me. Is it okay?

-You know I cannot decline you not after you named me. But Stiles I assure you will not like it. I can fathom what he is doing right now. -Oh, I can too. Do not worry. Now I am aware of the game, I can play it too. Just a little bit longer Ze, and we will have this town canine free. Those mangled dogs will not understand what hit them before too late.

With a last peck, Ze flew thought glass of the window. Snorting his familiar’s antics Stiles began to walking down to bathroom for a shower. Showering was, at its best, hard. Apparently Derek was in a middle of gang bang when Ze got there. All male members of pack were railing him. Derek because he was an insatiable bitch, was moaning for more as if double penetrated by Jackson and Scott while sucking Isaac and Boyd’s dick was not enough. What made the matters worst was even though he spent night out in the woods, and left his jeep accidently at his loft, Derek only messaged once with half assed lies about stolen phones and early planes. _“Calling me furious would be understatement of the millennia”_ thought Stiles’ while wiping off vapor from bathroom’s mirror.

The reflection was not the one saw many times before. While he was showering he noticed changes in his body but seeing them in mirror was something else. Stiles had always a fragile body, he was lean but that was it. Now there were muscles taunting his milky skin. He was buffed like Derek or Jackson or any other gym rat. He was still lean but his body was filled. He had abs and pecs now, his arms were thicker but not much. He could still hide them with his baggy clothes but they would be no longer baggy. He would most certainly fill them. The most noticeable change was tattoo of a goose which was covering left side of his chest. The holy animal of Nemesis. When Stiles touched the tattoo, he felt the goddess herself. She was watching him with a solemn excitement. His reflection made him a little bit less angry. He left the bathroom with one last smirked to mirror.

By the time Stiles reached Derek’s loft, thankfully most of mutts were left, of course not before they promised Derek a full moon orgy in the woods with a suprise. Only Scott was there. When he entered the building both of them were naked so in order to not reveal his plans and make the game finish too soon, he made various sounds so they could get dressed. But Scott, envious and evil son of a bitch was he, stuffed Derek with vibrating butt plug before he could dress. “Just to remind you who your real owner is, bitch.” he told Derek. And Derek whined in return. “What a bitch!” huffed Stiles. When he came to loft’s door, it slid open and reveal a happy Scott as if he was happy that Stiles was there. But Stiles could see smugness in his eyes. He was enjoying Stiles’ obliviousness. Stiles plastered his most sincere smile to his face, and greeted Scott.

-Why thank you, my gentlewolf.

-No problem, dude. I was just finished with telling Derek what happened while he was away. With nodding Stiles entered the loft, and answered.

\- I hope it was not… too taxing for you.

If he could laugh, Stiles was already doubled down to floor with laughter. Scott was confused; he was looking at him with lost puppy eyes. Thankfully, he was hiding his real scent and hearth beat under his glamour. So nor Derek, neither Scott were able to sniff his real emotions and thoughts. After a minute of confusion, Scott tried to sniff out Stiles not so discreetly. He must have been okay with results because he answered.

-You are weird dude. What are you doing here? Stiles turned to look at Derek who was watching them from kitchen’s door with flushed cheeks. Other than that there were no apparent clues about his recent slutting arounds. _“He is good. A top of the shelf bitch.”_ Stiles thought. He tried to give a loving tune to his voice before he answered.

-I did not know I needed your permission to see my mate after he came from a long journey.

And that did it. Apparently Derek did not tell everything to his breeders, because Derek’s face became deathly pale as if he saw ghost of his family. _“Time to level the playing field.”_ Stiles thought as he tapped into his powers. It was a basic spell that made him see auras around people. Normally he had to use it all the time but all different colours always made his ADHD worst. But since his ADHD was cured, that problem was solved. Now he could clearly see Derek’s dread in around him. Filling his aura so much, it made for Stiles to even read Derek’s lycanthropy nearly impossible. There were hinges of two different colour of regret. _“One for cheating me, and other for not telling them about us being mates from the beginning.”_ mused Stiles. Derek’s eyes were flickering between Scott and him. So Stiles turned to Scott to see his reaction. For a split second Stiles saw the anger and jealousy in Scott’s face but he composed himself rather splendidly. His face was full of shock and joy. But his aura was still brimming with jealously and anger. _“Yes, Scott he is my mate. Now process that.”_ Stiles wanted to scream but he only settled with a smile. Mates were important for wolves, a long life commitment for them. Once two people mated, there were no take backs. With mating, they bind their souls together, for this life and afterwards. Even death cannot undo that binding. Scott was thriving with the fact that he owned Derek, in reality it was Stiles who owned Derek. Derek could find another person with a big cock for a brood but he could not change his mate now. Nearly a minute later Scott finally was able find his words.

-Dude! Dude! Dude! Why you never told us?

He seemed happy and excited about it. Old Stiles probably would fall to it, however new Stiles did not fall, not when his aura was full of anger, hatred and envy. Stiles played along nonetheless, because he had to play a little bit longer.

-Well for safety of course. Since I am the weakest one in the pack, Derek feared for my life. We decided to tell you just before we leave for collage. We hoped that things would be less volatile here, so there would be not many danger lurking shadows. After all one cannot know who to trust. For example Derek.

When he finished his answer, it was time for Scott’s aura to full with dread. Scott was never that smart, so his mental barriers were not powerful enough and he was exposed to too many shocks and a little bit nudge from Stiles they broke down. Now Stiles could hear what he was thinking. And he thinking too hard, it was barely an affair for Stiles _“He knows! But how? We were careful. If he was really Derek’s mate, Derek could not have told him. And he is Derek’s mate it is for real. I can smell the truth from both Derek and Stiles. So he must have been talking about something else. I should ask him.”_

-What do you mean, dude? _“Subtly it is a lost art for you Scott. How you could fuck with my boyfriend under my nose is beyond my understanding. If I was not focused solely on Derek, I could have seen that coming.”_ thought as Stiles let his eyebrows burrow, as if he was trying to Scott’s question and wondering how stupid he could be at the same time.

-Of course I am talking about Peter and Kate, dude. They were close him and stabbed him from his back. He has real trust issues, dude. That was one the reasons why we waited this long to told you. Stiles hissed his answer between from his teeth; normally he would not put it so bluntly also normally he cared for Derek’s feelings. And see where that brought him. Scott looked him and then Derek. Effects of shocks wore off, so his mental barriers were up again. Stiles could break them down permanently but that would turn Scott in to practically a blabbering mess. On the other hand, he could see the confusion in his eyes. He was probably wondering how Stiles could be this insensitive. Yes Stiles hissed his answer but normal was not a human, he would hear him. Nonetheless Scott let go of it. Stiles could feel Derek brimming with questions and shock. Scott must have seen that, so he smiled, said something about Deaton and left. “ _Yes, go to your pathetic druid Scott. See if he can help you about mates like helped you with necklace.”_

As soon as Scott left, Stiles returned to Derek. Derek came near him with big steeps. His eyes were full of anger, and his murder brows were trying to stab him.

-Why you told it?

Stiles bared his neck to his mate, he had to appease him no matter how much he hated it doing it or being mates with this cum dumpster himbo. He had to play the game a little bit longer. He chose the way innocent, weak mate role.

-I am sorry. But it is too hard to keep things secret from Scott. He is my brother and the third most important person in my life after you and dad. Also being away from mate for a long time with little to no communication made me a little bit more anxious I think.

His answer made Derek step away, he aura filled with pleasure and love. But Stiles noticed a great change in his aura when he told about Sheriff. _“How could you still love me? What kind of psychopath are you? You fucked my dad too, don’t you? One more person added to list.”_ Stiles though while he was silently ordering Ze to take Derek’s glamour necklace to his room. He could feel the necklace in cabinet back at the room. When Ze dived in to the cabinet he also saw all the sex gear Derek accumulated with his escapades. Dildos, butt plugs, vibrators, collars, cock rings, cock cages and costumes were stuffed in a box, on top of them there was the necklace. All the anal toys were so big Stiles would be impressed, if the scene was not so revolting. With the information about his dad and Derek’s relationship, Stiles was already on edge and all that toys made him sick. Derek must have gathered that much from Stiles because next he bent down a little bit in order to look him closely. His face and aura were full concern.

-Stiles are you okay? You look like sick.

-No worries Sourwolf, It must be milk I drank before I came here. It smelled a little bit off. I will go to bathroom for a bit.

As Stiles began his run to bathroom, Derek called out to him with a banterer tone.

-I don’t know how you live this long without me around!

 _“Just fine.”_ Stiles answered mentally just before he began to puke his guts out to toilet. A little smile graced his lips when Ze flew out of loft with the necklace.


	4. The Vault Plunder

Stiles bit his lip when Derek tried to snuggle him again. They were watching some random shit on television; it was Derek’s idea of quality time. He used vague sentences while describing his trip to New York. Stiles was certain he used all the necessary mimic and words of an overly excited boyfriend. So Derek ate all the bullshit up, because when Stiles wanted he could bullshit bullshiter. But now, things were going whole different direction. After Derek went to bathroom and returned to sofa they were sitting on. He but his phone in his pocket and never take out even occasional messages he was receiving was not enough to take his phone out. Derek for some reason decided to be a good mate for this night, it was disgusting. Stiles was feeling trapped. His head was full of mixed thoughts. He was still in love with Derek Hale, the one who showed himself while Stiles was next to him. The sassy, sarcastic Derek who was deep down feeling loss of his family everyday but still facing every challenge with a brave face for people around him was Stiles’ mate and love, on the other hand this was Derek who killed his own family, who betrayed his own mate with a worse way possible and made his mate a laughing stock to all his friends. Stiles clenched his jaw so tight that he could heal little cracking sounds coming from his teeth. His thoughts were disturbed by gentle fingers that were grabbing then turning his head to Derek’s direction. Before Stiles understood what was happening, Derek began to kiss him. Stiles just froze; he could neither reciprocate the kiss nor push Derek away. At the end of the day, it was Derek who finished the kiss. When he pulled away, Stiles could clearly see confusion, hurt and rejection in his eyes. Derek had some serious issues apparently. Stiles gave him a weak smile, his was sick again. The very lips that were on his lips were also on many cocks. Stiles was hardly keeping it together, and it was clearly showing because Derek’s aura was filling with worry. Just before Derek could inquiry, Stiles gave him a reassuring smile and talked while looking in his eyes.

-You know what Der-bear, I think we should call it early night. I had hard few days recently.

Derek nodded and get up from the couch began to walk towards his bed. When he realised Stiles was not following him, in fact going exact opposite of him, he stopped. Stiles could feel Derek’s eyes on him. But he also was feeling sicker than before. When Stiles closed the loft door behind him, he did not need to look Derek’s aura to see how hurt he was. “Well, I reject him twice in a row. His wolf must be howling inside him.” thought Stiles, while getting in his jeep. Rejection of mate was real deal for werewolves, it was not deathly but it put some strain in their psychology, with Derek’s constant infidelity it had some aggravating effects. Instead of going home, Stiles went to school. Because when started his jeep, his mind remembered Hale Vault that Derek told him about in case something would happen to him. Stiles took it as a sign, drove to school. Since it was weekend, school’s parking lot was empty, still Stiles put some glamour on his jeep and made it invisible. He did not fancy any questions from anybody. Peter was in town and that creeper wolf could be anywhere. He drew the sigil of Nemesis in the air and suddenly he was wearing the mask and cloak she gave him. He can feel the rapier and leash on his hip. He called to Ze, because he needed someone to watch over his back. Ze flew over to a tree overlooking parking lot and school sign while Stiles made his way to school sign. Hale vault was under the school according to Derek, and entrance was the school sign. He stood in front of entrance. Derek was certain about only a Hale could be able to open it. On the other hand, druidic magic was nothing more than a street show at its best. Stiles had a theory about any magic practitioner being able to open it. Stiles focused on the stone school sign. He could feel deterrent and identifying runes on it. Just like Stiles had thought it was only effective against other werecreatures and humans. A warlock was no match for this writings. In a moment, sign slid left and stairs that lead to underground vault became visible. In the dark of night, Stiles went down. 

Vault itself was poorly ventilated, on the shelves there were various books about werewolf lore and Hale history, trinkets and heirlooms. Stiles began to examine every shelf, and then he saw some bearer bonds. Lighting went thorough in his mind and two names crossed in his list. With a smile he took the bonds and continued his examination. He found some blood magic books too; he was looking at a weird box which contains claws when he heard Ze’s voice in his mind. 

-You have visitors,

-Apparently the one who put the wards was not entirely useless. Stiles answered as he began to get out of vault. He took the claws in order to resume his analyse about them. As he was leaving he set the vault on fire. _“I got what I needed and what has worth there, rest is sentimental shit about Hale pack. If they wanted their legacy to survive they should have tamed their bitches better.”_ Stiles mumbled to himself as he closed the vault.

Before he could turned around and faced the visitors, one of them spoke.

-Who are you?

Stiles turned around as glamoured his plunder from the vault since he wanted nopeakies from his visitors. When he faced them, he saw that they were Derek, Peter and Scott. The question was asked by Derek naturally, as the Hale Alpha the vault was his responsibility. They were not so fast; Stiles spent quite a time in there examining the items and books. Scott and Derek’s auras were heavily influenced by arousal and Peter’s was carrying hints of anger and shame. Stiles deducted that Peter has walked in while Derek and Scott was banging. _“Now that was fast. No rest for the bitch.”_ Stiles snorted. It must have made them angry because, anger flared all three auras and Derek take step forward. All three of them unleashed their claws and their eyes flared as Derek questioned him again.

-Who are you? How do you know about the vault?

Stiles snorted.

-Whispers from the shadow told me about it. 

His answer made them angrier, Derek and Peter growled. Scott was looking at them with a curious expression. Scott was never good with being left out so he came a little bit forward as he leaned to Derek to ask and broke the stance.

-What is the vault?

Peter turned to look Scott with a pitying eyes, he smiled as a cat that just caught the mouse.

-Why, Scott last time I saw you with my nephew you were very close. Closer then Stiles in fact. It made my undead warm to see Derek learnt from his Kate mistakes, and chose not to reveal every family secret.

Scott began to growl while Derek put himself between them and flashed his eyes to them for ceasing their fight. Stiles coughed, and all three heads turned to him in a second. Clearly they all forgot he was there.

-You know, while you were bickering I could have easily kill you right. What kind a predators you are. As if forgetting a danger was not enough, you talked about dirty secrets of pack in front of a total stranger. I am mean come on, I heard that Derek was a shitty alpha but that was beyond my imagination. Derek dear, gossips are not giving you enough credits; they tell you are one of worse alphas. I say you are the worst.

That made them full beta shift. Attack was imminent. Stiles took his right foot a half step, as his right hand going for his rapier. However oppose to his expectations, Derek talked with a growl.

-WHO ARE YOU?

Stiles sighed, as he returned to his previous position. He extended his right arm. Electricity was crackling on his fingertips.

-I am a man in hurry, so good night.

With his words finished, he began to zap three werewolves. When he extended his arm, they tried to run forward but thanks to high voltage coming from his hands they stopped. Not much after only werewolf who was conscious was Derek. With a last push from Stiles, he also fainted. Stiles gathered his plunder and began to walk to his jeep. While he was passing three unconscious werewolves he shocked them one more. He could have put a little bit more power to Scott’s shock but he did not regret his decision. Before he left, he yelled from his jeep.

-See at the pack meeting.


	5. The New Comers

Message about pack meeting came when first sun rays began to shine from horizon. Stiles was still sitting in his computer chair. He just shut his computer down and was twirling around. He was happy, it was a fruitful night. He put some of bearer bonds he got from the vault in a good use. One of the good things about ADHD was sleepless nights that lead a person in to strange friendship. And last night, he reached to one of cyber friends, and did some business with them. Said person was a little bit shady but at the end of the day the money he spent was not his money so Stiles did not care. But his friend strongly assured him about outcomes he was demanding would be done at the beginning of next week, since it was Sunday already, Stiles was jittery about tomorrow. Monday would be the day first day of his vengeance. By the end of the month, Stiles was planning to be done. He needed some time for collage applications. He was still musing about collages, when his smartphone dinged with incoming message. It was from Derek.

“EMERGENCY PACK MEETİNG IN 30 MİNUTES.” Stiles rolled his eyes, Sourbitch became more and more dramatic. Before they had an emergency he would never use all capslock. Stiles got up from his chair with a heavy sigh and went to bathroom in order to have a shower.

Approximately 45 minutes later, he walked in to Derek’s loft. It was a beautiful sight to see. Peter and Derek looked like shit, Scott even looked like shittier. Apparently, even werewolves could not handle lying blacked out in open air all night open to effects of all elements after a heavy shocking session well. Scott was standing shirtless next to Alan Deaton who was patching his shoulder up. There were Lichtenberg Figures all around his torso. Stiles let his eyebrows go up in a curious manner. He asked in a concerned way.

“What happened to you guys?”

Scott opened his mouth but before he could utter any word, Deaton stricken the bandages he was wrapping and Scott closed his mouth before he could scream with pain. Derek huffed to his question. He looked to Scott with a clear concern. Peter just sat down where he was standing. Boyd, Jackson and Isaac were watching Scott’s pained expression with anxiousness. Lydia was sitting at couch and inspecting her nail. Next to her, Erica was sitting and messaging with people. A whine from Scott, cut off his observation. Erica stood up and turned to Scott. She was obviously angry because of the early meeting. She flashed her eyes.

-Stop whining and tell us what happened already. We were waiting Stiles and he is here now.

Scott looked her with puppy eyes. He was in pain that was obvious, but only Derek was concerned about his pain from the looks of other people in the room. Even Stiles could not look like sad. It was a good thing that only smart person who really paid attention to him was Peter and he was truly fucked up because of their confrontation. Otherwise Stiles’ cover would be out of the window.

-It really hurts and does not heal fast.

Scott whined as he was walking to couch to sit down. He was wincing with every step. Erica just sat down. Stiles rolled his eyes discreetly. 

-Because your burns are result of magic, Mr. McCall. Your werewolf magic cannot heal it as fast as it does with other physical injuries. Even with my magic, it will take a week to heal and mostly it will scar.

Deaton explained while gathering up his tools, his voice was impersonal and his face was impassive as ever. Scott turned to Deaton with shock in his face mid step. Even stoic Boyd winced after Deaton’s word. Stiles let enchanted his scent to mimic concern and walked to Derek. He checked Derek for wounds or rather he acted as he was checking any injuries. After his examination on Derek, he took a step back and talked.

-Well, Sourwolf talk. What happened, who fucked you all up this badly?

-We were attacked in the parking lot of school.

-It is quite obvious that you have set on by someone, a little bit detail please?

Derek rolled his eyes to Stiles’ inquiry. Even though he looked like he was annoyed, Derek’s aura was filled with warmth. His mates concern clearly made his wolf happy and all goofy. Stiles narrowed his eyes to really read Derek’s aura. Derek was enjoying Stiles’ fussing much to Stiles’ disdain but he must keep his act up because over Derek’s shoulder he could see Peter was watching them.

-Well, after your left, Peter came to loft. He said that someone and someones entered vault because magical alarms warned him. So we went there. When we reached there, we saw a man with mask walking out of Vault. When we tried to ask him questions, he gave vague answers. Then we attacked him or tried to attack him. He shocked us with lighting, and we blacked out. Next thing I remember, I was lying at the parking lot and it was morning. He had information about me and pack. He also knew about The Vault so I am suspecting an enemy from my mother’s time.

Stiles hmmed at the end of Derek’s telling of events. Clearly his cover was still good. He had not detected any hostility in Derek’s aura earlier but Derek saying he was suspecting someone else cemented his beliefs. He walked to side of room while was acting to think. He leaned to wall, from his point he can see everybody. He lifted his two fingers.

-Two more questions. One, what did he take from The Vault? And two, at which point Scott joined you? Or He was attacked someone else? Well it made three questions but let’s roll with it.

Temperature in room suddenly dropped. Peter looked smug, Scott and Derek’ faces blanched. Jackson began to check his phone for non-existent notifications. Boyd and Isaac were looking at wall over Derek’s shoulder. Erica and Lydia was still inspecting their respective nail. Deaton looked like sterilizing his equipment. Derek coughed.

-Scott was here when Peter came.

Stiles’ nodded his head. He accepted Derek’s lame explanation.

-And?

Derek narrowed his eyes, he was lost.

-What do you mean and? He came for something.

Stiles rolled his eyes and snorted.

-I am not questioning that. I was asking about my first question.

Derek’s ears went red. He saw he faux-pas and Stiles ever the naïve boyfriend and mate acted his role so well. Scott was sending daggers with eyes in Derek’s way. It was Peter who answered Stiles.

-We don’t know. He set The Vault on fire before left.

-Hmm. Do you have any idea about what could have he taken?

-The Vault contained mostly legends and annals about Hale pack. Only things that can pose any value to an outsider are some books about blood magic and bearer bonds.

-Value of those bonds is?

\- Last time I checked, it was 5 million dollars.

Stiles whistled to amount, as if he just learnt.

-What can you say about this magicman?

Peter leaned on the wall while thinking. His forehead wrinkled while he was trying to remember any detail.

-Not much, he was wearing all black. His mask had red engravings and I think I saw handle of some sort of sword under his cloak.

-Okay, so we are facing a magic practitioner who is more powerful than Doc and capable of using sword. Clearly it is not much but I can see what I can come up with.

Then he turned to Deaton.

-Hey Doc! Do you have some reference books that I can use?

-Yes Mr. Stilinski, they are at the clinic.

-Great let’s go then.

Just before Stiles exited the loft, he turned around and looked at pack one last time.

-And you! Do not dilly-dally, go outside do use your sniffers. And Sourwolf, love you! Take care!

After Stiles got books from Deaton he put them aside and began to read magic book he has taken from The Vault. They had interesting rituals and enchantments he could use in the upcoming days.

His Monday began with good news. His friend texted him, their deal was done. So he was in a good mood, even though his period was with Harris. When he entered school building, the student body was buzzing with new gossip. Apparently two new students transferred middle of the term. And they were twins. Before he could go to his locker, he saw one of them. He was flirting with Dany, in front of his locker. Stiles stopped mid-track. According to new comer’s aura he was a werelion and an alpha. To be certain, Stiles tried to focus but his got shouldered by Jackson.

-Don’t be a creep Spaz!

He barked and resumed his walking. Jackson was not aware of new comer’s supernatural identity. From the looks of it, Isaac and Scott who were talking to new comer were also ignorant. Stiles shrugged and went on to his locker. But he decided, a face off after school was needed. He did not want anybody to get between him and his vengeance.

Monday dragged on. He learnt new comers’ names were Ethan and Aiden. He had chemistry and US History with them. His last period English and all of pack was with him on that period. Lesson went on like always for a five minute. At the sixth minute, classroom opened and Sheriff, Principal and Scott’s dad went in. Scott’s eyes got bigger with shock.

-What are you doing here dad? He asked with bewildered voice. Agent McCall raised his hand to Scott in order to stop his question. He turned his head to Sheriff and nodded. Sheriff took action and took out his handcuffs. He came near Danny.

-Daniel Mahealani you are under arrest. You have right to remain silent.

It was all chaos. Jackson stood up abruptly and began to talk, soon after other members of pack joined him. Teacher was trying to calm them down. Danny was scared. It was Agent McCall who put an end to it. He banged his hand to board after everybody shut down.

-If you don’t want to join Mr. Mahealani at the station, I advise you to shut up.

After that, they took Danny, his father look at him before he left. He showed his phone. Stiles checked his phone there was a message from his father. It was about a late night shift. Stiles was not surprised. On the other hand, Sheriff at least remembered to tell Stiles about his absence this time.

When the day finished, Stiles masterfully avoided the pack, found a place for ambushing the twins. He didn’t wait long. They were last ones to leave the school; probably they were needed at the office for some paperwork. Stiles stood in front of them with sweet smile on his face. He raised one eyebrow in a curious manner and asked.

-Where is your pride, kitties?


	6. The Blood Pact

Shocked faces of werelions made Stiles laughed. It was most genuine laughter since Derek began to blow him up. The twins stopped in their tracks, their faces were epitome of bewilderment. After his hearty laughter, Stiles pulled himself together and tilted his head to left. He was waiting for a reaction. But the twins were trying to connect dots. Sometime later, their feline nature has won and one of them asked.

-You are not a wolf.

Stiles snorted, he found them cute. They had those lost eyes which were also reflecting irritation. In order to preserve good nature of his meeting Stiles decided to not play. After all he needed them, hopefully they needed him too.

-No, I am not. On the other hand, my true nature is… let’s say classified.

His answer made the twins anger, because they flashed their eyes. Their eyes were red, but ruby red like Derek’s. They were more crimson, like blood. They made Stiles shiver in a good way. _“I must have some kinks too, first Derek now them.”_ Stiles thought absently. It was a good thing that he was maintaining glamours both on his heart rate and scent; they could not catch treacherous response of Stiles’ body. But his neutral scent must be a red flag because next question was rather profound for any other were creature, Stiles ever has faced.

-You smell too neutral, but you are not hiding your scent, so you can’t be an alpha. I am wondering maybe you are The Hale Emissary.

-No, fortunately I am not. Honour of that title belongs to our resident veterinarian Doctor Alan Deaton. I am simply a concerned supernatural citizen, who occasionally and begrudgingly lends assistance to mutts.

That answer made them think for a while. Stiles waited them patiently. His eyes focus on them examining every detail, every twitch of muscle and the colour of their auras. They were hesitating and on verge of a break down. Apparently they wished to remain undercover for a while, at least until they established a solid footing. The silent twin shook his head as if answering a silent question from his brother. _“Maybe he was answering something, since they are twins, alphas and felines. I have little no information on their kind.”_ Stiles thought. Silence stretched and Stiles yawned. He had not slept in the last two days. Goddess might have blessed his body and mind but she did not make him a deity, he still needed mundane things in order to function. His yawning brought attention of the twins on him again. Stiles shook his head.

-You know what? These subjects are not suitable for spontaneous meetings. Let’s agree to meet again tomorrow after school at the café in main street. This way you can discuss things with me with clear heads, and I can catch some needed sleep before I… well that does not concern you, does it? See you, tomorrow.

And without their reply, Stiles began to walk his jeep.

It was dead of the night but the Sheriff’s Station was not so dead. Stiles could see Jackson and Mahealanis in waiting room. Agent McCall and his dad were talking with them. At some point Jackson’s father joined them. Apparently, Jackson’s step daddy was Danny’s attorney. It was expected since Jackson and he were best friends. Mr. Whitmore’s sombre face was a Christmas tree for Stiles. He was a decent lawyer; his expression clearly indicated not so good news for Danny. His plan was going good. However Stiles wanted to make it more fool proof. After all, he was letting Danny go easy for fucking Derek behind his back, since they were not chums. Danny mostly fucked Derek because of Jackson’s influence but he fucked him at the end. So Stiles raised his illusions and made himself invisible. Walking in to station was easy, his illusions held strong. At some point Deputy Parrish looked at directly, but Stiles promptly spilled coffee on his desk via his magic. That made him lose his focus and he jumped away from his desk. _“Hmm, my illusions are not enough for a hellhound. It must be because they are the protectors of supernatural. Their sixth senses must be stronger than other beings.”_ Stiles thought while strengthening his illusions. Other than Jordan’s freaky sixth sense situation, Stiles’ journey to holding cells was uneventful. Holding cells were situated in basement level of the building. Since Beacon Hills was a middle sized town with little to no crime, other than Danny’s only one holding cell was occupied. Its occupant was elderly homeless man; he was probably there for drunken disorderly charges and right now he was sleeping. Guard of holding cells was not Deputy Rivers who almost always was. Rivers was an old man, near to his retirement, so he was always either doing paper or guarding the cells. Tonight however, guard was a junior FBI agent. He was tall and has adequate amount of muscle. He has taken of his jacket and his white dress shirt was stretching nicely over his biceps and pecs. He was looking tired yet his eyes were sharp. Stiles put a sleeping charm on him and his head fell on the table. After that Stiles locked doors of basement level because he did not want young agent to get into trouble because of sleeping on duty. With sharp steps he walked to Danny’s cell. He was sitting in a bench while holding his head between his hands. He was all alone. For a second, Stiles felt sorry for him, but at the end of the day it was not a retribution case, it was a vengeance case and it was his vengeance. Stiles was thirsty. He magiced the bars and the gate opened for him. Danny was still sitting unaware of whole accommodation. Stiles used his illusions to cheat security cameras. If somebody decided to watch records, they would see Danny sitting alone in his cell for the duration of Stiles’ visit. The moment from Stiles’ entrance to basement level until his leave everything would look normal. Stiles let go of his invisibility and closed the barred door with a bang. Sound made Danny jump from where he was sitting, upon coming face to face with Stiles, his eyes widened with shock. Moment later a smile graced his lips, he was apparently happy to see Stiles. _“Probably thinking I can pull some strings with my father.”_ Though Stiles while he crossed his arms and leant to cell’s bars.

-Stiles what are you doing here?

Stiles snorted his question and shook his head.

-I could ask you to same question but I know the reasons Danny-boy. Selling child pornography online and hacking federal databases hmm. I mean I can understand hacking but other one just very unlikely of you.

His voice was condescending and cold which made Danny recoil. Danny was accustomed with jokester and goofy Stiles or recently depressed and whining Stiles. Right not he was neither of them. Stiles narrow his eyes and smiled viciously at Danny. He went on.

-I heard prisons are not kind places especially for your kind. I am not only talking about twinks Daniel, I am talking about paedophiles. Your fine ass would be a nice tribute to bosses don’t you think?

Danny’s face was white as a sheet while he was shaking his head with rejection. He tried to talk but only managed to stammer. Stiles raised his hand swiftly and cut of his stammers.

-But don’t worry, I am quite certain you learnt a few tricks from Derek while fucking him he is a pro after all. And thanks to those tricks you can easily please your owners in that hell hole. Plus, I firmly believe that memories of your moment with that bitch surely brighten your days while you are living your darkest moments.

Danny went beyond his expectations and began to tremble. He fell onto bench. Stiles went near him and held his cheek with affection. He looked directly in to Danny’s eyes.

-I know you are framed Danny. I know it for sure because I framed you with a little help. But you will accept all accusations and do whatever necessary to take maximum penalty. Or else I will murder every one of your family nay relatives in front of you in a most gruesome way. Do you understand me?

Danny shook his head. He opened and closed his mouth several times. At the end he managed to utter words.

-Why?

-Why? WHY? DO YOU ASK ME WHY? BECAUSE YOU TORTURED ME! BECAUSE YOU MADE FUN OF ME! BECAUSE YOU BETRAYED ME! BECAUSE I WANT REVENGE!

Stiles yelled in to face. Danny began to cry. He was not an ugly crier. His sobs were not hysterical; his tears were steady stream on his face. He was beautiful like that. He was a monument to Stiles’ dread. He was not pissing himself or fervently denying anything. He just submitted himself to fate. He was broken. Yet again he was the most beautiful thing Stiles ever saw. Danny’s fear, tears and sobs were prayers and tributes to his Goddess. Stiles could feel Nemesis’ acceptance and pleasure through his tattoo.

-It was also them, they did those things too.

Danny managed to say between his sobs. Stiles took a step back and look down at Danny with a smile. When he spoke his voice was not cold or vicious, on the contrary it was affectionate.

-Ah, I know who did what my dear. Their time will come soon enough. You were just at the head of line. And let me assure you they will wish your fate. Now let’s return to matter at hand.

Stiles took several papers from his back pocket.

-Read them and sign.

Danny took papers with trembling hands.

-What are these?

-These are our terms. They are basically saying that you cannot talk about my involvement and visit, your full acceptance of accusations, and other details. Also they are charmed, so if you ever break these terms, I will know immediately. It is safe to say that I am man of my word so if you break the terms, you will say bye bye every one of your blood relatives.

By the time Danny finished reading he was calmed down. He sighed with acceptance and looked to Stiles.

-I don’t have a pen.

Stiles smiled at him.

-Don’t be silly, it is a blood pact. You will sign with your blood.

And then, with lighting like speed he took one of Danny’s hands and bit his index finger until it bleed. When Stiles tasted blood he let it go. Danny let the blood drip on the paper, and blood took the shape of his signature. Stiles patted Danny’s head and took the papers back. He took out a second copy gave it to him. Danny looked him with questioning eyes. Stiles rolled his eyes at him and answered.

-In case you need to remember. Now see you in a decade or two.


	7. The Coffee Talks

Stiles was sitting inside of the café and waiting for Aiden and Ethan. He had quite a day in school. In lunch Jackson got a phone call from his father and as soon as he finished the call, he left. Scott let him know that call was about Danny, much to shock of everybody else in their table Danny accepted all the charges and transferred to prison until his hearing. Later when he was going to café, he saw devastated parents of Danny and Jackson who is there for them moral support leaving Mr. Whitemore’s office. He pretended to not see them, but from the feeling of his neck he was sure that Jackson was glaring at him. As if it was a crime to walk near his father’s workplace. It was quite trying to act like he was feeling bad for Danny near his friends so as soon as he entered to café shop he began to smile like a child who found secret cookie stash. He was happy, happier than he was feeling for six months. His patron deity was content with his actions towards Danny. With Danny’s imprisonment, he took the first step; soon his entire scheme would be unfolding. Overall he would need two weeks; at the end of it all of the pack would be under his thump to crash.

-Well you seem chipper today.

Stiles raised his head to look at person who is intrupting his thought. He raised his eyebrow when he saw who it was.

-I never thought being happy would be against to laws, Peter.

His voice was unimpressed. He was overall unimpressed with older werewolf. He maybe was smarter than combined intellect of pack but he was a mutt at the end. Stiles took a look at wolf. He was looking better than last time Stiles saw. But that was expected since it was two days ago. Even Scott managed to heal completely. After he finished inspecting Peter, Stiles began to look his eyes and without breaking it he reached out for his coffee and took a sip. They looked into each other eyes for a moment and Peter broke the contact in order to sit down. Stiles sighed. Apparently Peter had something to say to him. Since he was a stubborn mutt, Stiles decided to let him. However Peter was still looking at him instead of talking. So, Stiles made an opening.

-So?

-What are you doing?

-I was having a perfectly good cup coffee and then you came.

Peter just smirked to his answer. _“Of course you would smirk you creepy, niece murdering mutt.”_ Stiles thought bitterly. Stiles took another sip from his coffee. As much as he wanted to continue their silent battle of wills, the clock on café’s wall was indicating that the twins could come any minute now. So Stiles made the first move again.

-Do you want to say something or you only wanted to behave like a sexual predator, Peter?

Again Peter guarded his silence. But Stiles could see the gears turning in his mind. After a minute or so Peter took a deep breath and talked.

-Derek’s cheating on you.

As soon as he finished sentence he winced and closed his eyes. Stiles huffed.

-Yeah, I know. And he is not cheating on me Peter, he is being a whore.

Peter’s eyes opened suddenly and grew comically big.

-You knew? Why you didn’t do anything?

Stiles shook his head to Peter’s question and laughed. It had a condescending undertone. He leaned on to table and mock whisper to Peter.

-Who says I am not doing anything?

Peter raised his both eyes brows in shock, and then he frowned. He opened and closed his mouth several times.

-You son of a bitch!

He exclaimed. Heads of several patrons turned to their table. Stiles leaned back to his chair and took his cup.

-Really Peter? You are aware that you are swearing to a minor who is also happened to be Sheriff’s son and speak ill of his late wife in a public setting. I mean come on; you should be smarter than that.

-But it was you. He plundered The Vault. You did it.

-Yup.

-You could do magic.

-Yup.

-I will kill you.

-Nope. In fact I will kill you Peter. You know what I can do.

With that threat, Peter’s face lost his colour. Stiles was still sitting as if they were walking about trivial things such as weather. On the other hand, Peter was on the verge of losing his head. Obviously, loss of invaluable family memorabilia affected him badly. Stiles put down his now empty cup on the table and crossed his legs. He put a barrier and illusion around the table before he spoke.

-Now listen to me carefully. Since you did not sleep with Derek or openly disrespect me. I will let you go for certain terms and you are going to accept them. And if you don’t, you will join your alpha. Let me assure you would choose burning alive several times than face what I planned for them. Okay?

-O-okay.

-Hah, I made you stutter, nice. Now you have 3 hours to leave the town and 24 hours to leave the county. You will not speak with anyone about this meeting or me until I reach out to you. Lastly before you leave, you will find Derek’s will and make it sure that he will leaving everything owns to me. Okay?

Peter nodded his head and began to get up from chair. Stiles snapped his finger and Peter paralyzed. His eyes were delirious. Stiles could feel Peter’s will trying to fight against magic. But it was in vain. In order to show its vanity, Stiles ordered to punch himself. Peter without a second thought broke his nose with a punch. Stiles got up from his chair and took the napkin from table. First he corrected Peter’s nose before it could heal with his hands and he wiped the blood from Peter’s face. He fold the napkin and put it on his back pocket. Stiles smiled at Peter, while forcefully opening his mouth and holding his tongue. Peter was afraid of him now but also he was a snake, Stiles had to sure be sure that he would never strike him. He put spell on Peter which would forbid him to speak about Stiles’ deeds and secrets. After letting go of Peter’s tongue, Stiles released him from the spell.

-Now you may go and do not forget I am watching you.

With that cue, Peter fled the café followed by Stiles’ familiar Ze. A few moments later, Aiden and Ethan entered, Stiles waved his hand from where he was sitting. They came to his table with timid steps. Stiles with a most welcoming smile spoke.

-Just the people I am waiting for.


	8. Alan Deaton

“I caught the scent of masked mage around loft.” Was the first message Stiles received from Derek and it was sent to text group of pack. When the text came it was break time between first and second period. Scott has been texting with someone during first period. Stiles quite correctly assumed it was Derek whom Scott sending texts. Stiles was shocked because he had not been near loft recently, and Scott caught his expression.

-I know man, mage must be sniffing around for something. But don’t worry we will catch him.

Ever the back stabber, Scott was trying to be good friend. So Stiles went with it and nodded with a hopeful expression. Following text from Derek explained what Scott and he were up to. “I want to go an emergency patrol, come to loft immediately. Stiles, you should wait at the school, this could be dangerous.” When Stiles looked at Scott with questioning eyes, he just shrugged and returned to his locker in order to put his bag pack. Soon after second text, Jackson alongside with Isaac and Boyd came. Jackson was smirking at Stiles while he talked to Scott.

-C’mon McCall, clearly our Alpha needs us.

Jackson’s eyes were shining with hate and his smirk was smug. Scott turned to look at Stiles before they were gone and Stiles just nodded. When they left him alone, Stiles went to next class and tried to remain calm. He was so close to barge in where they were fucking and kill them with most bloody way possible but he had a plan and said plan did not include sweet relief of a quick death. Periods until lunch break passed under the haze of his blood thirst. The Twins looked at him like he was verge of murdering them in their shared period. Stiles chose to glare at them until they stopped and left him alone. Two days ago they have come to an agreement which included mutual ignoring until Stiles reach out to them.

So that was how Stiles’ Friday was going, deep in self-control. His phone beeped with incoming e-mail which let Stiles out of his mind. It was lunch break and Stiles was sitting alone in the library. Hastily Stiles muted his phone and checked the e-mail. E-mail contained a link to some cloud file. When he opened to file he found twenty high quality photos of his father in a gangbang somewhere in preserve with pack and Parrish. Stiles let his lips quirk. It was good news. Another gift from the Hale Pack. Stiles had hired a PI in order to tail his father with Hale’s bond money and the e-mail he just received proved what a good investment that has been. Stiles wrote an e-mail to PI and said that he would be coming to her office in order to receive original copies of the photos. The moment he hit the send button, someone pulled the chair and sat in front of him. It was Erica. Her aura was jittery as well as her. Stiles narrowed his eyes and asked.

-Shouldn’t you be with Derek right now?

Erica let a nervous laugh out and leaned to table.

-Well about that. I am leaving the pack.

Stiles gasped. He was aware of chasm between Derek and Erica but he was not expecting this.

-Where will you then? You know you will become feral without a pack, right?

-I have been talking with Satomi recently, she accepted to take me in when he heard what Derek did.

Stiles frowned.

-What did Derek do?

With the question Erica’s nervousness became worse. She began to bit her lower lip and her eyes flashed.

-He... he abused his powers. He used his alpha voice on me and forbid me to tell you.

Stiles understood where it was going yet he decided to play along, clearly Erica was feeling guilty more she should feel. So he looked at her with a clear confusion.

-Tell me what Erica? Stop speaking in circles for goodness’ sake.

-Derek is cheating on you Stiles.

-No he couldn’t.

-Yes, believe me it’s true.

Stiles stood up from his chair and took Erica’s arm in order to steer the girl out of library. When they came to more secluded areas of school, he let go of her.

-Just because you wanted out, you don’t have to slender Derek!

Stiles hissed to Erica. Lashing out made Stiles feel good even though he was lashing out for wrong reasons because from the beginning of things, every emotion was boiling inside of Stiles. However his acting must have been good because Erica began to cry.

-Believe Batman please! I only wanted you to know. It began months ago, I tried to stop them or.. or tell you. But Derek was always watching when he was not, others were always with you.

Erica’s tear subdued Stiles, he was not feeling any urge to punish the girl. Clearly the remorse, she was feeling, was enough of a punishment for his goddess and magic. So Stiles hold her shoulders and looked in to her eyes.

-Who are the others?

-Other… members of the pack. They are the ones whom Derek is cheating.

Stiles nodded with a solemn expression and gave her a tissue.

-Okay. Thank you for your honesty, Erica.

After Erica wiped out her running mascara, she looked Stiles with sad eyes.

-What will you do now?

Stiles gave her his best assuring smile and rubbed her shoulders.

-Don’t worry about me. You find a way out, use it and never look back. I will reach out to you when it is time.

Erica opened her mouth but the bell rang. So she just nodded and left. The day went on without a single text from or Derek either Scott. And Stiles’ Friday ended with him panning out in his bed while re-reading an interesting passage about homunculus from the book he took from The Vault.

Saturday was the day of full moon and when Stiles woke up he was grinning. All night long, he dreamed about Nemeton. There were lots of visions from Nemeton, it showed him what happened to it and who carried the execution. Apparently their local druid Alan Deaton has cut down the tree for more power and in return Nemeton was demanding payment in blood. Stiles decided to oblige because Alan was also in his shit list. He was the person behind the magical necklace Derek wore while he slept his way down half of Beacon Hills. After he had his breakfast he decided to do his homework until evening. By the time he finished with his home works, it was sunset and nearly time for Alan to close his clinic. So Stiles left his house and began to his walk towards Deaton’s clinic.

Stiles called out for the vet when he entered to clinic because waiting room and reception were vacant.

-In here, Mr. Stilinski.

Black man answered. After checking out with his magic he confirmed they were alone in the clinic, Stiles locked every door and window and put sound dampening shield around building. Then Stiles promptly fried security cameras with a lighting strike and walked in to operation room. When he entered the room, Deaton stopped cleaning metal table and looked at him.

-What do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Stilinski?

Stiles smiled and began to take his hoodie off. Alan raised his eyebrow to his action but his face was impassive and clearly he was waiting for an answer. So Stiles shrugged.

-I am here in behalf of a friend. They want repayment.

Old veterinarian again raised a questioning eyebrow.

-What repayment?

-You know good old an eye for an eye, blood for treachery kind of repayment. Well, in this specific case blood for tree but same difference.

As soon as he finished his sentence, Alan’s eye widened with understanding and he took a step back. When Stiles moved no further, he made a move for the back entrance of clinic. However Stiles was faster, he waved his hand in a lazy manner and Alan flew to nearest wall.

-You know Alan, as person who cut down a Nemeton tree, I expected more from you. But clearly I overestimated. I mean I accept you are cunning, but your magic is shit. Your attacks only tickle me. Now I believe it is high time for you to pay, don’t you think?

Without waiting an answer, Stiles materialised the whip that was given by Nemesis in his right hand. Next thing he heard from Alan’s mouth was his scream as the whip touched his clothed torso. By the time Stiles left clinic followed by levitated body of unconscious Alan Deaton, he was wearing his cloak and mask and Alan Deaton’s torso was bloody mess from whipping and he also was lacking two hands. Stiles decided to cut off his hands, just like he cut down the tree and thanks to his magic he managed to turn his rapier in to an axe and heated it. So Deaton would not be bleeding to death. However hot axe also made sure that Stiles won’t be eating any meat soon. As soon as they entered to Deaton’s car, Stiles let Ze out.

-Show his sister, what happened to him. Tell her that Nemeton is avenged and his brother paid for his crimes.

His familiar bowed his head and flied in to night illuminated by full moon. Stiles watched after the bird for a moment then started the car. It was time for his last ultimatum to the Hale Pack.

With the help of magic, Stiles easily crucified Alan Deaton in front of burned down Hale House. He also nailed his hands to his arms and hung the magical necklace to his right foot. Only thing he needed to do was gather the pack. He knew that they were in the preserve so he set Hale House on fire again and made smoke vent off to forest then began to wait.

Half an hour later, pack came to clearing in front of still burning building. Stiles bowed mockingly to them.

-Welcome to witnessing of a wicked man’s punishment, Hale Pack.


	9. The Resurrection

Only answers Stiles got were various degrees of growls from wolf members of pack. With an amused air Stiles waved his hand to pack.

-C’mon I know you are basically animals, but I for a fact know that you are capable of speaking. Regardless I cannot understand meanings of barks.

His taunt got things going; Derek roared and began to run. Stiles snapped his fingers and a large circle of flames surround the pack. Derek jumped backwards, evited the flames by a little margin. Stiles raised his finger and directly looked in to Derek’s eyes.

-No, bad dog! You should not attack your guests!

In order to emphasis his words, Stiles levitated a wayward wood from burned house and hit Derek like a person who hit his dog with a rolled up newspaper. Derek felled backwards on his ass with a shocked expression. Stiles burst into full belly laughter, tears were streaming from his eyes yet he could not wipe them because of the mask. So he blinked his eyes in order to let remaining tears fell.

-Your fire cannot hold me back!

Stiles barely heard the Jordan’s voice before he felt suffocating heat emanating from Hellhound. Only thing that saved Stiles from burning to death was his reflex. He jumped to his right as Jordan ran past him; his speed was too fast for changing directions in last moment. Stiles could smell burnt fabric when he looked down he saw that parts of his cloak had holes that were smoking. He scoffed at holes.

-I liked this cloak you know. This is why I cannot have nice things because you dogs have no manners!

Jordan did not give in to his taunt; he just turned around and let his flames rise higher. He was preparing for another attack so Stiles unclasped his cloak and unsheathed his rapier.

-En garde then!

Jordan came down barrelling faster than before as mass of fire and smoke with each step he scorched the earth. However Stiles was prepared this time, he created a cold fog around himself, his rapier was radiating a blue hue and just moments before Jordan hit him he slide down. His rapier cut Hellhound’s abdomen, Jordan let out a pained whimper. Stiles rose from his knees, turned around and took position. Jordan was standing ten meters away from him with a shocked face, holding his abdomen. Cut was shallow yet bleeding profusely and not healing.

“You see, there are a few perks of yielding magical sword.” said Stiles amicably and then he added “By the way it is my turn now.”

The moment he finished saying his words, Stiles charged like a cat. He was fast, avoiding claws and flames and cutting Jordan whenever it was possible. Stiles was fighting safe because he was not in hurry and enjoying all the physical activity. Hellhounds were rare, so Stiles was not sure when he would be able fight against one of them. After five minutes of charging and retreating, he jumped backwards. Both of them were panting, Stiles could feel each and every drop of sweating rolling down on his face. The mask became a little bit suffocating. There were charred patches on his clothes. Jordan was fairing worse. There were cuts all over his torso, arms and legs. None of them were bad as first one yet they looked like painful. With each second he was losing more and more blood. Through to end of their skirmish, Jordan became slower. Right now he was about to wash out. It was clear to Stiles that his next attack would bring Jordan’s demise. That predicament was apparently clear to Noah because he began to draw his gun. Stiles could see his movements from side of his vision. If he would be standing a few meters forward, the mask would hinder his ability to see Noah like he was seeing him right now. But luckily Stiles was standing in right place. So he swung his whip and it lengthened magically all the way to Noah and wrapt itself around Sheriff’s gun. Stiles yanked the whip and without Noah understand what was happening; gun flew away from his hands. It felled just outside of circle of flame with a clatter. Stiles turned his head to shocked man, while rounding his whip.

-It is very bad manners to interrupt two people’s fighting Sheriff and also very dishonourable to shot at someone’s back.

And then he returned to Jordan who in the meantime gathered his breath. Stiles took position again and asked.

-Ready for the second round, Deputy?

It was good for Jordan that Stiles aiming for subduing not killing. Because he had so many openings, Jordan was clearly trained in hand to hand combat and knife combat yet this was neither of them. This was swording. So Stiles easily pressed his advantage. Jordan was admirably keeping up yet blood loss was catching up. With a final cut to behind of his knees, Jordan knelt. His flames extinguished and Stiles sheathed his rapier. He stood in front of deputy and pushed man’s one shoulder. Jordan felt to his side and blacked out. Silence was so thick, pack was still even Derek dropped pacing like caged animal and was looking at him. He could see awe and fear in their eyes. Scott was rubbing his scarred shoulder. Suddenly silence was broken by sirens of fire trucks nearing.

-Well, that was thrilling but clearly it is my time to go. Thank you and see you later!

Stiles released a thick layer of smoke around himself and unconscious body of Jordan then he levitated Jordan’s body and wrapped an illusion around them. He walked past the pack that was scattered in the clearing searching after circle of flame disappeared. After he entered the forest Stiles speeded up. Half hour later he was standing near Nemeton and waiting for the twins. He took off his mask and began to heal Jordan. After a minute or so Ethan and Aiden entered the clearing. Without raising his head, Stiles spoke.

-You should know I really like punctuality.

-If we were not meeting in the middle of nowhere, we would be punctual y’know?

-Sassy, I liked it.

Stiles replied Ethan while his twin was chuckling to banter. After Stiles finished healing Jordan, walked to nearby tree and but his hands to its bark. Slowly ivies sprung from its roots, after they grew enough Stiles plucked them. After he checked ivies’ sturdiness, Stiles charmed them and bound Jordan.

-If you were to heal him why beat him up in the first place?

-And are you sure they will hold him?

-First, because I can. Second yes they will.

At that moment Jordan came to himself with a groan. He tried to get up but failed due bindings and fell to his side. From where he was laying, he could not see Stiles so he looked up to twins with murderous glare.

-Unhand me, right now!

Stiles chuckled and shook his head. He walked in front of Jordan and knelt. Jordan’s eyes grew comically with shock. With a hopeful voice he spoke to Stiles.

-Stiles thank god you found me, we were attack by that mage. He crucified Deaton in front of Hale House, and trapped the pack in a ring of fire and…

Stiles cut of Jordan’s rambling by raising his hand.

-I know Jordan, calm down.

-Then why are not untying me?

-You see, after all the hardship I suffered in order to take you, it would be idiotic to untie you, don’t you think?

Jordan flinched the coldness of Stiles’ voice as if he affected by it physical. Then his eyebrows furrow while he was connecting the dots. He surged to Stiles forgetting the binds. Stiles stood his ground with an unfazed expression. After his failed attempt to attack, Jordan opened his mouth to speak but Stiles cut him off.

-Yeah, yeah I know what a shock, but I don’t have all the night. However don’t worry we will have time to talk later. But for now let’s get to business.

Stiles opened his palm and Ze flied over and dropped a pouch to his open palm. Stiles fished out a little tube filled with Deaton’s blood and opened it. He spilled blood to trunk once was Nemeton. After that, he called the twins near trunk. Twins held their hands right above Deaton’s blood and Stiles cut their hands with his rapier. Lastly twins carried Jordan who was trashing against his binding over the trunk. When they laid Jordan down and held him immobile Stiles stabbed Jordan’s chest. He pushed his rapier until rapier sticked in to trunk and effectively pining Jordan. Jordan began to gurgling once the blood began to fill his lungs.

Blood of enemy, blood of guardians and blood of servant came together, Stiles raised his hand and his eyes began to shine. A few minutes later, he picked his rapier and kicked Jordan off from the trunk. As soon as Jordan fell with a grunt, a new sapling sprung free from where all the blood mixed. Stiles smiled at the new sapling and lovingly caressed it sole leaf. He turned to twins, mirth was dancing in his eyes and there is a genuine smile in his lips.

-Congrats, as of right know you became guardians of this land and Nemeton. May your future be bright one.

Aiden smiled to Stiles with a smug expression but Ethan hugged him and whispered “Thank you” in his ear. Stiles patted him in return. He was happy; he gave those two battered souls a new home. Now it was time to evacuate old homeowners. Meanwhile Jordan was healed and grunting in the ground. Stiles let go of Ethan and took a step back. He tilted his head towards Jordan without looking at him and spoke.

-Now could you please take him to his new lodgings? I know I said those bindings will hold up but I would be happier if he was behind those runes I prepared. And make sure to gag him. Tomorrow we will finish up remaining of Hale Pack.


End file.
